Polyketone in which a repeating unit derived from carbon monoxide and a repeating unit derived from an ethylenically unsaturated compound are substantially alternately connected with each other has excellent mechanical and thermal properties and high abrasion resistance, chemical resistance, and gas barrier properties and thus is useful in a variety of applications. The high molecular weight polyketone of the perfectly alternating copolymer has higher mechanical and thermal properties as well as high economic feasibility and thus is believed to be useful particularly as an engineering plastic material. For example, it is useful as vehicle parts such as gears due to its high abrasion resistance, useful as lining materials for chemical transferring pipes due to its high chemical resistance, and useful as lightweight gasoline tanks due to its high gas barrier properties. Moreover, the use of ultra-high molecular weight polyketone having an intrinsic viscosity of 2 or more for preparing fibers achieves a high stretch ratio, and the resulting fibers aligned in the stretching direction have high strength and high elasticity. Therefore, it is suitable materials for use as reinforcing materials for belts, rubber hoses, etc., tire cords, concrete reinforcing materials, building materials, and industrial materials.
A polymerization catalyst used for the preparation of polyketone is typically composed of the system of Pd (II)/bidentate phosphine ligand/acid. For example, a palladium acetate/1,3-bis[di(2-methoxyphenyl)phosphino]propane/trifluoroacetic acid(Pd(OAc)2-BDOMPP-TFA) system was developed and commercialized by Shell Company in 1999. The ligand used in the system, BDOMPP, has the following structure: